Organization 18 Animals Plan
They look exhausted for fighting the Heartless Ace: Where's Bugs? They saw him fighting the Heartless Daffy: There! Ace: We have to help him! They went to help him and he saw facing Mandarin Daffy: Bugs! Bugs: Mandarin. Mandarin: How long has it been since I abandon that name? Ace: Out with it, Nobody! Where's my Team? And Lexi? Mandarin: I have known nothing about Lexi. As for your team... why don't you ask you Ancestor for it. He's disappeared Bug: Stop! He jump it and he disappeared Ace: Grandpa! He's... he's gone. He look down and look sad, he lost he's friend and he's grandpa Daffy: Ace. Wile. Taz. Then they saw all the Heartless gone Wile: Where did they go? ?????: Way to fall right into the trap. It's Ken the Rabbit Ken: Come one, it's just a set up by the Organization 18 Animals. Enma is using you to destroy the Heartless- that's his master plan. Daffy: Who's Enma? Ken: That monkey you saw. He's their leader. Got it memorised? E-N-M-A Ace: I.... I guess.... Wile: Wait. Organization 18 Animals wants to get rid of the Heartless? Ken: Boy, you don't realise. Every Heartless slain with that sword releases a captive heart. That was what the Organization Animal was after. Daffy: So what will they do to all the hearts? Ken: Not gonna tell you. Daffy: Come on! Ace: Wait.... you're the one who kidnap Lexi. Ken: Yep. The name's Ken the Rabbit. Got it memorised? Ace: Of.... of course. But where is she? Please? Tell me! Ken: Look. About Lexi, I'm so sorry. Phil: (Voice) Ken. He appeared Ken: Oh No! He disappeared, Ace is going after him, but Phil stop him Phil: We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment. Ace: I don't care about those! Just let me into the realm of darkness, please!? Phil: If it's Lexi you're worried about, then don't. We're taking good care of her. Ace: I want you to take me to her. Phil: Was she so important to you? Ace: Yes. She was... my friend. Phil: Then show me. He begged his knee Ace: Please. Phil: So you do care for her. In that case- That's not gonna happen. He looks Angry Ace: You villain! Phil: You hate me... for this? Then take this rate. And direct it at the heartless He Summon the Heartless Phil: Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Sword releases those hearts. They all gathering in darkness, masterless and free... until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly, finally exist. Black Doom: (Voice) What are you talking about? Black Doom has appeared Black Doom: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The hearts of all Kingdom. The hearts of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be my Dominion! Ace: Black Doom, you can't! Don't make more Heartless! Black Doom: I don't take those words from you! He Summon his Heartless Phil: Pathetic. He Summon the Dusk, and then they after Ace and his friends Ace: Oh boy! Black Doom stop the Dusk and he create a Barrier for Ace and his friends Black Doom: While I keep these creatures away, you have to figured a way to vanquish them- forever! Ace: Black Doom! Then the Dusk covered him Black Doom: Don't ever misunderstand me. I will have my revenge on you again. Ace: Black Doom! Black Doom: Leave! Right now! Ace: I don't take your words from you! He's gonna Dave him, but Daffy stop him Daffy: Ace! We have to go! Ace: But... what about... They saw him Disappeared Phil: Now then, where were we? He Summon the Heartless Ace: How come they siding with you!? Phil: The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest. They are fighting and they release the hearts Phil: That's it. Ace. Make more Hearts. He disappeared Ace: Oh No. The Hearts. They are fighting the Heartless Ace: (Voice) Maybe everything we done. Maybe it was all for nothing... what can I suppose if I can't you my Sword. Black Doom: Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything. Ace: What? Then a Light appeared Meanwhile Ben and Kevin saw a Light Ben: Oh, no! Ace! Wile! Taz! Daffy! Kevin: Don't worry. Those 4 are not gone. The Animal's Chosen one. He's a lucky bunny. He saw a Beam of light Ben: See you later. Meanwhile At the Round Room Phil: Ace knows the truth now. The more Heartless that he defeats, the closer he is to becoming our perfect puppet. This new knowledge will make him that much harder to control. ?????: What does it matter? Whatever his circumstances, Ace has never been able to help hepimself from saving people from the Heartless. It's what his pure little heart wants. A Dice has been toss and it grab ????? 2: There you go- the dice has been cast. Things are in motion. He can't stop this. ???? 3: Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favour, you will share Mike's date. ????? 2: The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of getting in something if you already know the outcome? ????? 1: Are you saying that defeating him won't detail the Organization's plan? Enma: If he is to die so easily, he is not use for us. ????? 2: That's the word I want to hear. It's not I'm my nature to hold back. Meanwhile At the Galaxy Train Ace: I guess sometime help comes from an unexpected places. Daffy: Sure does. Flashback They have been surrounded by the Heartless Ace: Maybe everything we done. Maybe it was all for nothing... what can I suppose if I can't you my Sword. Black Doom: Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything. Ace: What? They have been dragging away from the Darkness and they are in the Realm of Darkness Wile: Where... are we? Ace: I think we're in the Realm of Darkness. Lexi! Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam! They saw Person carried a Box on his hand Daffy: Who are you? He disappeared and leave the Box here, daffy picked it up Ace: It's that a Box? Daffy: I guess. Wile: Do you think you should open... He already open it and it contain a Photo and an Ice Cream Wile: This? He gave a picture to Ace Wile: Hey. Those were the Students from Acme Loonversity! There's Fowlmouth, Shirley, Hamton, Fifi, Sneezer, Furball, Gogo, Mary, Bookworm, Sweetie, Concord, Barky, Elmrya, Marcia, Ollie, Frank, Max, and those kids... it was.... um... they're names are... Ace: Buster, Plucky, Babs, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy. Daffy: Hey! Those are the kids from Bug's Class. But wait... did you know those Kis? Ace: Not quite. But the Names just popped into my head. Their names are, Buster, Plucky, Babs, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy. Daffy is gonna eat the ice cream Wile: Are you sure, you want to eat... He already eat the Ice cream Wile: That? Daffy: Salty... no... Sweet! Then it's Glowing, Ace know what he must do, he put his sword and create a Loonatic Symbol, the Ice Cream is Glowing and it created a Symbol, Ace aim it and he got it Ace: Not yet! I'm going to find Lexi Flashback has ended Wile: A Photo and a Ice Cream. Hmm... I think those two were clues. I wonder who gave it to us? Ace: Duck? Wile: You think it was him? Ace: I have this Feeling, okay? Daffy: Hey! We're almost there! Ace: Wait. What if the Heartless are back. I can't use my Sword it will only help the Organization Animals. Wile: But Ace, I think you have to use it. If we don't fight. The Heartless will keep hurting the People. Category:Cutscenes